Only The Good Die Young
by shatteredtomillionsofpieces
Summary: Sequel to Harry Styles fanfic...If you liked Harry Styles fanfic then stick around, oh and REVIEW! Rated M- Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE!

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I am ashamed, lying naked on the floor."

My heart raced as they sang, their angelic voices swirled around the arena filling every corner. The sound softened my insides and it must have had the same affect on the crowd. Girls behind me singing along, shouting their names. My petit frame swayed along to the beat, Hannah swaying beside me. We smiled at each other, I squeezed her hand and she returned it as she held my hand tighter. Harry caught my eye and winked before looking behind me to the fans, waving.

"Oh my god you were amazing" I breathed, running towards Harry once I spotted him backstage waiting for me. His face was plastered with a wide grin, singing always made him happy. He was on top of the world, his eyes twinkling. He pulled me close to him; I planted a kiss in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply into my hair his arms around my waist. He leaned back, cupping my face before closing the gap between my lips and his, kissing me passionately, his hands roaming up and down my back. My hands pushed on the back of his neck pulling him in more. I lost myself in the kiss just like I always did when we kissed, it had been a week since the airport incident and we were crazy about each other.

I know what you're thinking, what about Spencer? Well he broke up with her, he didn't say anything about us and she was moving to Paris anyway with her parents so I have nothing else to worry about. I had promised my brother we would come to visit once the x-factor tour had finished. Finally my life was going well, it took its time but it got there in the end. I haven't told anyone about what Spencer did to me, it's irrelevant and I didn't want to ruin anyone else's joy. I was having the time of my life and nothing was going to stop that.

"Here you go" Harry muttered placing my vanilla latte and croissant in front of me and sitting down across from me at the table in Starbucks. I sipped the warm liquid my taste buds tingling as the liquid flowed over my tongue and down my throat, I shivered. It was late afternoon the gig had gone well last night, I reminisced on how crazy it was but hearing them perform made up for that.

"Thank-you" I replied smiling at him, he smiled back, ripping off a bit of my croissant and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey!" I squealed slapping his arm playfully. He winked ripping off another piece; I snatched the plate away from him and shoved what was left into my mouth.

"You are such a pig" He complimented sarcastically; I scrunched my face up at him. I leant back into my chair and watched him drink the rest of his drink. _How am I so lucky? _I watched the little things like how curls bounced with every small movement or how he squinted eyes when he was thinking deeply about something. He noticed me staring.

"You freak stop staring" He chuckled. His eyes searching mine. My heart jumped as he looked back to me lovingly.

"I'm so glad you stayed and didn't go, I don't know what I would be doing right now if I knew that you were so far away" He added, his face turning serious.

"I'm glad I stayed too" Smiling, I caressed his hand drawing my thumb up and down his hand making lines and circles.

"I love you" He whispered leaning over and kissing me lightly on the cheek. My heart fluttered at the contact, a smile grew on my face.

"I love you too" I replied, still holding onto his hand. Neither Harry nor I where the types of people to throw the word love around in fact we despised it when people who had been seeing each other for a day said they were completely in love. We both felt it was right to say we loved each other as we already knew each other and we both knew how we felt about each other and we both knew it was stronger than what we had felt for anyone ever before. I knew that this relationship was special and I was going to do everything in my power to keep a hold of it but I knew it wasn't going anywhere soon.

_**Hello again! I know this is super short but I just wanted to get this up so here it is the sequel to the Harry Styles fanfic. Hope you enjoyed? Please review and add my story to story alert, don't worry it'll get better! :D xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO!

Harry POV

I groped at the bare sheets next to me, confused I sat up. The room was pitch black, it took time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I looked back to the sheets again expecting Kate to be there but she wasn't the space next to me was deserted. _Where was she?_ A bright light was flashing next to me; it was the clock which read 3:56 am. _She must be in the bathroom._ I bashed the pillows together and propped them up behind me, leaning back waiting patiently.

After about 15 minutes, she still hadn't returned so I guessed she wasn't in the bathroom. The heavy duvet released my legs as the coldness of the room attacked them. I stood up, my eyes scanning the room for any clues. I crept down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible, everyone else was asleep it seemed like I was the only one awake there was an eerie silence like in horror films, I half expected something to jump out at me.

My foot reached the ice cold wooden floor and I knew I was down stairs; there was a dull light that was coming from the living room. I approached and poked my head around the door, Kate was sat on the arm chair curled up, her knees hugged to her chest and her head down, I couldn't see her facial expression but her body language didn't exactly shout happy bunny. She was motionless, sat like a block of ice on the leather chair. A million thoughts sprinted through my mind but I wouldn't know what was really going on until I asked. Uncertain on whether she knew I was there or not, I decided to alert her of my presence anyway.

"Kate what are you doing down here alone?" I asked, still stood in the doorway. She looked up at the sound of my voice, her face didn't read an expression, usually I could read her like a book but her expression was very vague. Our eyes met for a mille-second before they glazed me up and down. I was in just boxers and I thought I saw the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile but it soon departed again. I carried on looking at her waiting for an answer, my stare wasn't stern it was soft and concerned.

"Stomach cramps" She whispered, I instantly knew what she meant usually when any girl mentioned or implied the `p word` I'd run a mile but it was different with Kate. Once I'd reached the chair, I tried to sit next to her so we were sharing the chair but it wasn't big enough for the both of us. She stood up carefully to let me slide in first, she tried to adjust herself so she'd fit in next to me but I pulled her into my lap instead. At first she just sat there rigid, that for a second I wasn't sure whether stomach cramps was the only thing bothering her, it was as if she heard me as she turned slightly and buried her face into my chest. We didn't speak we just sat there and cherished the contact; I massaged her stomach softly hoping that it would soothe the pain.

After a while her frame loosened and she relaxed more, I could tell she was drowsy.

My voice was husky at first but once I warmed into the song, my voice softened as I sung `isn't she lovely` quietly, twirling strands of her hair around my fingers. I noticed her breathing pattern change as it got heavier, her eyes were closed she'd finally drifted off to sleep. I kissed the top of her head, holding myself there for a few seconds breathing in her scent, it captivated me every time, it was sweet and familiar. I drifted into unconsciousness not to long after her but not before I whispered.

"I love you"

Kate POV

My eyes fluttered open, I shifted slightly and I realised I was in Harrys lap and he was still asleep, I was confused for a second and then it all flooded back.

I had come downstairs after a bad dream about Spencer but Harry came down about 20 minutes later asking what was up and I told him I had stomach cramps which was true I did but they were only slight discomfort in comparison to everything else I felt at that moment and then I'd fallen asleep to him singing `isn't she lovely` right in this very spot. His soft beautiful voice caressing my ear drums, the sound soothing like a lullaby.

I looked up from my trance to see Louis had appeared at the door, with a black marker pen his finger pointing at it frantically and then at Harrys face, stifling a giggle I nodded. Louis tip-toed across the room towards us, Harry started stirring we stopped dead still and didn't move thinking the joke was over before it had even started but he soon fell back to sleep again. Relief clouding our faces, the weapon poised at the ready. The marker touched his skin leaving a black blob and lightly but evidently drew a curly moustache above his mouth and wrote on his forehead `DOUCHE`. I giggled quietly and so did Louis and then he got back to his work of art, poor Harry didn't stir one bit. He drew a line from Harry's mouth and labelled it `Property of Kate`. Once I saw my name my eye lids widened and I smacked him on the arm playfully. He drew a few more pictures before darting out of the room as soon as Harry started waking up. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching as mush as physically possible as I was still sat on him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me, my stomach fluttered at his beauty.

"Morning mister!" I said, pecking him on the lips my hands placed on his chest and his hands on my hips.

"Morning to you too" he grinned. I couldn't help but smile ecstatically to him otherwise I'd end up giving the joke away and laughing hysterically. Not wanting to look at him anymore just in case I called my bluff, I jumped off him holding onto his hand, pulling him up and lead him out of the living room.

"Breakfast?" I asked, knowing that the others were in there and I wanted them to see his face before he figured it out. He nodded as we headed towards the kitchen and I was right the whole party was sat around the kitchen table including Hannah. Everyone was talking amongst themselves or was reading a magazine no one had noticed Harrys face yet. Niall who was reading the newspaper was the first to speak but even when he started talking he kept his eyes on the page he was reading.

"Morning guys did you sle….ahahahahaha" Niall laughed looking up realising what was going on. His cheeks turning beetroot red as he laughed more and more. This caused everyone else to look up and burst into laughter including Louis and myself. Harry was the only one not laughing his brow furrowing.

"What?" He asked, I was unable to answer him from laughing. And no one decided to answer him either, everyone got flustered but none of us stopped as Harrys confusion made us laugh more. My hand was clenched to my stomach as my laughter continued and so did Harry's humiliation.

"Right im going to go to the toilet whilst you guys calm down" He stated still confused. Even when he'd left the room we carried on. I crossed my legs I was so close to wetting myself. There was a threatening noise that followed which made us all stop laughing.

"KAAATE! LOOOUIS!" We heard Harry yell from the bathroom. Louis and I looked at each other pulling the side of our mouths down to make a `/` shape. Harry jogged in pen smudged on his face giving evidence that he'd tried to get it off and failed.

"This has you two written all over it" He laughed pointing at Louis and me pretending to be annoyed. He dived towards me but my feet were too quick and had already got me out the way. Louis slung me onto his back, I held on tight giggling and we pelted out off the kitchen as Harry chased after us screaming and laughing.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS!"

_**Hii guys, did you like? Aren't Kate and Harry just THE cutest! Anyways I wanted to apologise for not being very detailed and using much technical and interesting vocab, I know I don't use loads usually but I do try to vary what I say instead of repeating the same words but I just wanted to update for you guys as so many of you have been adding this to story alert (thank-you so much btw) so I hope I haven't let you down? D: Please if you haven't already; add this story to story alert cos you won't wanna miss a thing! AND REVIEW! The button is just below! Thanks everyone for the support and for reading :) xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE!

Kate POV

"Who's the girl Harry?" Was shouted to us over and over again. Harry's grip on my waist never faltered as he guided me through the crowd. The girls pushed from all directions, their arms flinging out trying to get just one touch. I felt the heat radiate of the bodies of the girls, it was so closely packed. I had never really suffered from claustrophobia but I could tell my anxiety levels were rising as a girl slammed against me, knocking me slightly. I wasn't used to this. The pit of my stomach wrapped in nausea, getting tighter and tighter. My knees feeling wobbly, I staggered through the never ending forest of girls.

A photographer flung his camera into my face, snapping away, the light blinding. I squinted as I covered my face with my hand, I couldn't handle this. The sweat building on the back of my neck, the way I felt that night I was attacked, I had this same feeling. Taking deep breaths trying to calm myself but it wasn't working; I could feel myself start to panic. The breaths escaping my lips getting more ragged. I felt the tight hold on my waist weaken as Harry was pulled away from me. I watched his mop move further away but I didn't dare move as the closely packed bodies followed, shoving into me, and hands all over me.

"Kate!" Harry shouted from a distance but I couldn't answer, the thoughts inside my head swirling. A force was pushing me from behind as my feet were made to stagger forward by the impatient force, I didn't fight it, not even knowing what I was doing I freely moved forward. Images of a tranquil environment faded into my mind for a second before I was dragged back into reality whilst a tall blonde girl shoved me so powerfully, I fell into the person in front of me, and they turned to me and scowled.

The screams were becoming deafening my ear drums ringing but they didn't stop they just got louder, I guessed that they could now see the rest of the boys. I could hear the panicked voices of the boys repeatedly shouting my name due to my height my frame wouldn't be seen in this bustle but I still couldn't answer, the crowd pushed again, smashing into me harder. Sweat seeped out of the pores making my hands clammy. Chances of being found anytime soon was very slim, I was getting deeper and deeper into the sea of girls, stuck in the middle. Lost. My heart thumping in my chest so hard that I thought it was going to fly out of my skin and land on the floor.

I looked around me, realising that there wasn't a way out; I was surrounded in every direction blocking all exits. My chest tightening as hands carried on pushing me, touching me, feeling me. The images of a happy place quickly shifted to memories, memories that had been locked away, that I wanted to be forgotten but no memory like that never gets forgotten, it going to be with me for the rest of my life stuck to me like my forehead has been branded, the scold will fade over time but I'll be left with scars a constant reminder.

My hearing became muffled as my body started to switch off but I carried on panicking struggling for breath. I was hot and sweaty, my eyes becoming clouded, I could feel myself starting to loose balance but my body didn't obey my brain. Then everything went black.

Harry POV

The pulling and pushing remained constant but Kate was my priority, I couldn't find her. I had been pulled away from her and I hadn't seen her since. I called out for her again but it was hard to be heard over the screams, my head turning frantically from side to side, intently scanning the crowd but nothing. I had lost the others too as they also searched for her. My heart was accelerating, I knew she was scared, I knew she would be panicking, thoughts of….him whooshing to her mind. Thinking of this, I knew that I had to fight my way through the crowd, reaching my hand out I elbowed my way through the crowd but it was like running on sand. Girls screaming in your ear, it was enough to make you deaf, photographers taking your picture, more girls tugging on every exposed material their hands roaming. My temples started to gather water droplets of sweat due to nerves and worry. I carried on searching but I couldn't see her, I called out for her again but no answer. My stomach was in my chest, a million thoughts slipping through the cracks in my mind, the thoughts I was trying to block out. _What if she was hurt? What if someone had taken her?_ Today was a hectic even I was starting to freak out, I cant imagine how Kate must be feeling.

I ran my fingers through my curls, frustrated. I needed to find her….just at that moment over all the screaming, I could make out someone shout.

"Oh my gosh, she's fainted!"

I spun to face the direction in which the shout had come from, it might not even be Kate but I needed to make sure, to settle my raging mind.

Forcefully I pushed my way through the ocean of fans, not caring whether I was pushing a little too hard. Some girls soon started to realise that I was trying to get through and stepped out the way as much as possible for me to pass. It felt like it had taken me forever to get the small circle that had turned from us to the girl who had fainted; I pushed my way through to the centre, hoping that it wasn't Kate.

I saw Kate lying on the cold, hard concrete, a girl bent over her trying to see if she was okay. She was still unconscious, quickly I knelt down next to her and lifted the top half of her body her into my arms, rocking, shushing, and waiting for her to come around. The crowd disintegrated as the police herded them like sheep, keeping them away from us. Her eye lids still closed her cheeks red, pulsating as the blood coursed through her veins. Though her cheeks were a bright shade of red, her skin was drained and sick looking, her lips drained of colour. I held her hot body close to me, her heat beating hard not the usual healthy pattern. Anger raged through my core. _I should of held onto her tighter! I should of kept more of an eye on her. I should of tried to get out of the crowd with her quicker. _

Softly, the pad of my thumb rubbed against her cheek. She must have been out for a good few minutes; her skin was still hot under my skin. I unzipped her jacket opening it slightly letting the icy wind thrash against her trying to cool her down. The temperature of her body dwindled slightly.

The waiting reminded me of when I was in the hospital with her not too long ago, the anxiety and worry and nausea hammering against you, not letting you have a break. I shook my head hoping to shake the memories along with it. The boy's faces today were identical to their faces in the hospital, knowing we were helpless, there was nothing we could do, it was out of our control it was aggravating and painful. The pain of waiting was becoming to much as the memories bored into my mind, there wasn't anything I could do to forget about them as I clung onto her, praying for her to come round so these memories would disappear. I was guessing this day was bringing back awful memories for all of us, proving memories are forever lasting especially the bad ones.

_**Heey everyone, I am so sorry I have been absolute rubbish at updating this week but I've been so uninspired that its unreal but what did you think? And before you ask no Kate isn't dead she's just fainted and will come around, so chill everyone! I am enjoying writing this so much so please review because I want to know if you're enjoying it too! Are you enjoying the story so far? Not sure on my next update as I have a busy weekend, I will try to update tomorrow but no promises! If you haven't already add this story to story alert. So many of you already have and I appreciate it so much and **__**PLEASE REVIEW**__** cos I heart it when you guys do! Thank-you for reading and all the support its so encouraging and confidence boosting, I love you all! **____** xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR!

Kate POV

My eyelids fluttered open as the pain from my head overwhelmed me. I aggressively pulled the duvet over my head and rolled over blocking out all light sources. My eyelids snapped shut but my concentration was else where as my head pounded. Moaning and sitting up I glanced at the clock 9:18 it read, internally moaning I forced my legs to shift from underneath the bed spread placing them firmly on the floor ready to stand up. My head felt heavy as the thumping pain pirouetted around my brain, Nurofen was what I needed.

It was the day after I'd fainted in the crowded street, I had woken up to everyone's worried face, I was taken to hospital much to my dismay but they discharged me and just said I had a panic attack, when I came home I went straight to bed and no one raised the subject not even Harry, I also smacked my head on the concrete when I fell hence the headache.

I dizzily made my way to the other side of the room and peered into the gold rimmed mirror which held my reflection, my hair was knotted and I had dark circles under my eyes apart from that everything was normal but a sigh fell from my lips anyway because I hated my normal. Ever since the attack I've felt ugly and fat, like I am worthless or like it's my fault. I felt as if I deserved it for going out on my own that late and going back to a guy's apartment who I barely even knew. I've never shared these feeling with anyone, I don't want them to take pity on me or suggest going to see physiatrists again, and I was content on dealing with my own problems and not putting the burden onto anyone else.

I shook my hands through my hair and yanked the hairbrush through the tangled mess, pulling out a makeup wipe from the packet I swiped the cloth across my face focusing on the dark circles under my eyes and then realising that it's not just makeup, tiredness too. Giving up with my hair, I picked up my towel from the back of the door and walked to the bathroom for a shower hoping the warm water will decrease the throbbing in my skull.

I emerged from the bedroom an hour later, fully dressed in my Hollister joggers, a plain t-shirt and a cardigan, my feet nice and toasty in my thick padded slipper socks knowing I wasn't going out today and thankfully the pulse in my head had decreased rapidly but I still knew there was something important about today though but I couldn't quite put my finger onto it, it was a niggling feeling in the back of mind, I decided to keep it there until I remembered what it was.

I hadn't seen Harry yet but the smells that wafted up the stairs from the kitchen signalled to me that someone was up.

My hand glided down the smooth hand rail as I slumped down the stairs. The familiar feeling striking in my stomach: Hunger. No one was in the kitchen, I was confused, stained plates where stacked up by the sink and the counter was in dire need of a good clean as I inspected the dried puddle of black current usually by now cloth in hand I would be scrubbing but I wasn't in the mood. I flung open the cupboard door and pulled myself a bowl out from the back, slamming the door shut again. The cornflakes scattered into the bowl as I shook the box above the bowl, filling it to about halfway. Sloshing into the bowl the white liquid drowned the cornflakes; I always liked lots of milk on my cereal. I opened the drawer and picked the spoon which looked the most clean and slammed the drawer shut, the cutlery clattered as the drawer met the worktop. I sat down at the table alone munching on my cornflakes, swirling my spoon around and around in the bowl watching the curves of the ripples it made into the milk.

The click of the door closing caused my head to shoot up seeing the face I wanted to see smiling down at me, his curls sitting perfectly, I had a strong urge to run my hands through them but I stayed seated as he sauntered towards me in a good mood shame that I couldn't mimic it but my mood had lifted slightly since he'd entered the room. He sat across from me at the table; he looked awkward for a second must have been wondering whether to bring up yesterday or not but his face returned to the cheeriness that it had before.

"Kate, we need to talk about yesterday?" His face turned serious again, his smile vanishing being replaced with wariness and concern. I shook my head and looked down, he would think I was being over dramatic; I just didn't want to get into it now. He nodded understandably his chocolaty curls bouncing along with the movement.

"Okay well we'll talk about it some other time but on a lighter note, we're going out tonight" He informed me sounding excited about the last bit as he beamed at me but I didn't beam back I didn't want to go anywhere I just wanted to wallow in self pity with Ben & Jerries.

"Harry I don't really want to go out" I muttered, I pulled my poker face not wanting to invite questions. His face fell slightly but I knew he wouldn't give up.

"Oh come on Kate, it's a surprise you'll love it!" He exclaimed, smiling at me his eyes soft and humble. I was short tempered today and Harry trying to pressure me into going out when I was like this wasn't helping. I knew that I would loose my temper soon but I tried my hardest to compose myself.

"Harry we can do it another night okay?" I replied a little sterner this time but I added a genuine smile this time hoping that he would give up and leave it alone.

"Kate please? It will be awesome, I promise" He begged determined. I shook my head filling my mouth with my forgotten cornflakes.

"Oh Kate please?" He begged again with puppy dog eyes. I shook my head sterner getting angrier. My chest tightened as I felt my self starting to loose it. _He couldn't just leave it, he could be a bit more sensitive but no going out was more important and what was so special about tonight anyway we can go out another night!_

"Come on Kate, you know you want to" He teased, smiling at me. That was it I had lost it.

"For goodness sake Harry, no I **don't **want to go out alright so just shut up!" I snapped my voice full of venom, my face splashed with rage, my mouth smashed together in a line. I instantly regretted snapping once I'd done it but I knew that was the only way to get him to stop. The frustration shot like bullets from my eyes as they bored into him. Shock swept over his features at my outburst, he retrieved something from his back pocket as he stood up, and he threw two rectangular pieces of card onto the table. His eyes were full to the brim with shock, sadness and disappointment.

"Happy Valentines day" He whispered turning to leave and closing the door behind him. My stomach fell just like it did when you sped down the threateningly high slopes on rollercoaster's; I'd completely forgotten what today was. I cursed at myself for my actions. _How could I have been so stupid!_ I felt all traces of anger retreat from my body but I was left with a worse feeling, the feeling that I knew I'd upset Harry by being selfish and completely out of line. I remembered what he'd left behind and I picked up the two rectangular pieces of card (the surprise) my hand shaking as I read it over and over again my eyes widening.

He had bought tickets to Dirty Dancing in the West End, he knew it was one of my favourite films if not my favourite and that I'd been dyeing to get tickets to the show, I'd had the tickets on email alert so I'd get an email when tickets became on sale but they weren't on sale yet, I checked my emails yesterday, he must of gone through so much trouble to get these and they were the best seats in the theatre.

My insides melted and my stomach floated and flipped as I grinned but the happiness didn't last long it was out shone by the deep gut wrenching guilt and regret that surged through my body.

_Fuck!_

_**Hii! Oooh not the lovey dovey thing you were expecting on Valentines Day there? A bit of a contrast from the soppy romances that you usually get in Valentines Day scenes and don't get me wrong im a sucker for romance but I didn't want it to be too cliché. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter? Who was out of line Harry or Kate? What do you guys think? But I really need to apologise as I've not been very good with updating lately but I've just been really busy but I hope to get back to posting more regularly again. Thanks for all the support and pleeeeeaaase **__**REVIEW!**__**: D xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIVE!

There was no time for my thoughts to process my feet had lead the way as I burst into the bedroom.

"Harry, please I'm sorry" I whispered, not wanting to look at his frame that was sat on the edge of the bed his back to me. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air; I wanted it to break any minute.

"Harry? Please" I whispered again, I knew he could hear me, I stood in the doorway waiting for his beautiful face to turn around and grin at me but when he did turn to face me the smile was non-existent, instead the shape of his mouth was turned into a line and his perfect green eyes were cloudy and distant.

My hands created knots as I anxiously waited for him to speak, my voice inaudible but maybe that was because I knew there was nothing I could do or say. Tears gathered in my eyes threatening to fall.

"I know things have been hard for you lately but I didn't know that it would be such a crime for me to spend Valentines Day with my girlfriend" he sighed, his gaze transfixed on the bedspread. My heart beat furiously, the threatening tear sliding down my cheek as I realised the consequence of my selfishness, causing pain to the one person who I never wanted to feel pain especially pain that I had caused.

"I'm sorry" was all that I could choke out, it was pathetic but that's who I am: pathetic. His eyes finally met mine as another tear glided over my cheek bone. He was hurt and it was entirely fault. My eyelids closed trying to block the scene out in front of me, wanting it to go away.

A hand snaked around my waist and another hand pulled me into something hard that was covered by a thin piece of soft material. At first I instantly thought that it had been a dream but my theory appeared to be untrue when I opened my eyes to find myself in the same room but in the arms of the boy I loved, it was a drastic change but I felt relieved as my rigid frame relaxed into his embrace. The jigsaw pieces of our bodies fitting perfectly as his t-shirt became dampened from my sobs.

No words were spoken they weren't needed only a few shushes that were whispered from above my head could be heard over the sobs that had found their way out of my system. I wasn't crying for the same reason anymore, I was crying about everything. Inviting feelings surrounded me as forgiveness settled in and I knew that everything was back to normal but these feeling didn't stop the tears that carried on falling.

It sounds selfish that I am stood in the arms of this outstanding being and im crying about my life when people are far off worse than me, they have nothing, where as I have a house, a boyfriend, friends and a good financial situation but is all this enough for me to make me feel like my life is complete? No, even though I have everything I could have ever dreamed of, this is out shone by the pain that I carry everyday and it's becoming too heavy. The shattered remains of my insides will never be mended, I'll be forever broken and no one wants the discards of someone's left over's because that's all I really am, I'm someone else's leftovers…Connors leftovers.

_**Heey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter? sorry its really short:/ I will be posting another tonight to make up for my lack of chapters this week and for the shortness of this one, I am so rubbish haha, but I've had another super busy week. That's no excuse though. Please **__**REVIEW!**__** and favourite me, etc. Thank-you for all the support and for being patient with me, it means a lot just keep reviewing!:D xoxo**_

↓↓↓↓_**Click this button below↓↓↓↓ you know what to do!;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX!

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__and I owe it all to you_

I watched in awe as the main characters swirled around the large stage in front of me except the actors voices were just muffled white noise compared to the other husky angelic voice which sang softly along in my ear.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical fantasy_

Harry's hot breath caressed my skin sending shivers up my spine as his voice continued. The sound of his voice circulating in my mind, it was if we were the only two in the theatre as I forgot about the small audience behind us. (I was surprised there was only a small audience but they did a show today especially for today for Valentines day so tickets only went on sale today at very short notice but Harry got his weeks ago.) There was no anticipation in his voice, he meant every lyric he sang, and he sang it deep with meaning and love.

_Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

I could hear the echo of the beats of my heart in my head as it beat harder and harder with each note, my hands becoming slick with sweat and the butterflies in my stomach taking flight as I sat and listened intently to him singing the lyrics into my ear.

_Just remember_

___You're the one thing_

___I can't get enough of___

_So I'll tell you something___

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__'Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Accelerating, my heart raced as he reached the chorus of the song. I bit onto my bottom lip trying to refrain myself from smiling enthusiastically as the lyrics fell from his lips.

_With my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know___

_So we'll just let it go__  
__Don't be afraid to lose control_

___Yes I know what's on your mind__  
__When you say:__  
__"Stay with me tonight."___

_Just remember__  
__You're the one thing___

_I can't get enough of___

_So I'll tell you something___

_This could be love because__  
_

My hand found his locking my fingers through his. I squeezed his hand, clenching my hand back Harry's soft voice flowed through my ear canals, melting my brain as the familiarity of the sound sent me into an awestruck trance which I wouldn't be exiting any time soon.

_'Cause I had the time of my life__  
__No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

My concentration was engrossed in the lyrics of the song, it was as if the song was made for Harry to sing, it fit his voice perfectly, it was if the song was made especially for us as a feeling of nausea glued to the walls of my stomach, I invited this feeling, it was a good nausea. This feeling told me that I couldn't live without this boy.

He paused for the instrumental before agilely placing his finger under my chin and guiding my face so I was looking at him. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a smile, his eyes twinkling under the lights and love of singing, his hair was full of life as it sprung at the smallest of movements or touch.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before ___

_(Never Felt this way)__  
_

_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you___

_'Cause I had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I've found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you___

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

He sung his green orbs boring into my soft and deep eyes, I didn't fight the urge anymore and my mouth etched into a smile as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and overflowed, creating wet paths down my cheeks. Love and adoration swept through my body, tingling all my senses. The ending note was over quicker than I wanted, I could listen to him forever, and his voice was charming and warm and reassuring. His voice had calmed my unsettling thoughts from earlier.

"I love you" I breathed, grinning a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. His face reflected my expression, as he gently rubbed away the last few stranded tears with his fingers; my skin was left burning under the contact.

"I love you with all my heart" He whispered back, positioning his hand on the back of his neck he guided my face to his, breathing heavily at the electricity as our lips brushed against each other. My fingers entwined in his curls, we kissed passionately, the beats of my heart becoming irregular as it fluttered and flipped when our lips moulded together perfectly, moving in synchronisation with each other.

"Always" I whispered against his lips.

"Always" he agreed, whispering back against my lips. I smiled into the end of the kiss, the mouth of Harry mimicked mine, smiling back. Spiralling, my mind condensed all sorts of thoughts but I ignored them, not caring at this moment in time about anything else I just concentrated on Harry: my present, my past and my future.

_**Hii everyone so I promised you all another chapter so here it is…did you guys like it? Did you find it sweet or not? I love Harry even more after writing this, haha. Kate is the luckiest girl in the world in my eyes….lucky biatch eh? I hope to update maybe tomorrow or Monday :D Please REVIEW, REVIEW oh and REVIEW! Thank-you for all the support and kind words **____** thanks for reading. Xoxo**_

_**Oh and you, yes you the one reading this sentence, there is a button just below this sentence that's in dire need of a click! So why not give it try to make sure it works;)**_


	7. Authors Note

Okay so guys I've been thinking….I am gonna delete some of this story probably up to the chapter where Kate receives the wedding invite including that chapter too. I am sorry if some of you have grown to like this story but I just don't feel it anymore and I need to do a do over so I've pretty much already decided but I won't delete anything until tomorrow night. Again I'm really sorry but I just feel so uninspired and I feel like I don't enjoy writing this story at the minute.

I am really sorry to those who have been enjoying this story but I'm still going to introduce Abby as a new character but Emily and James are no more.

Just in case anyone wanted to know the plan that Harry and Kate and Abby had was that they swapped all of the name cards around and they changed the salt shakers for sugar so instead of salt in the food it would be sugar.:/ Lame I know.

Again, I'm really sorry and I'll understand if you get really mad at me but please try to stick around as I plan that this will make the story better and will be a good thing in the long run.

Thank-you for all the support you have given me over the last few months, I appreciate very single thing whether it's a review or two or just adding me to your favourite story/author list I appreciate it so much. The reviews that I have received on this story have amazed me. Seriously it makes me smile so much like a crazy person. You are all so lovely. Thank-you so much you are a wonderful bunch.

I love you all.

Sorry for letting you all down.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN

Checking the TV on the platform for the 10th time since I've been stood here, I sighed. I was excited; I wanted time to speed up. I still had another 10 minutes to wait until the train would arrive. I shrugged my tote onto my shoulder and followed my sense of smell until I found Costa situated on another platform. I wanted to pass the time and standing around wasn't going to do that.

I ordered my coffee and sat on a bench which was closest to the platform that I needed to be at. The warmth radiating from the cup of coffee seeped through my gloves warming my hands. It was the middle of February and it was still rather chilly, I had hoped for better weather but I was thankful that it wasn't as bad as it had been before Christmas. I sipped on my coffee letting the liquid warm my insides as it slid down my throat causing me to shiver. My fingers lightly traced the ridges in the cup as I went into deep thought.

It was the boys last few days before they went on the x-factor tour. They had been rehearsing non stop and I had hardly seen them. I also now had to juggle life with One Direction to my normal life of going back to school. It was hard I had to catch up with everything. This afternoon I should have been copying up more notes but I needed to be here instead. English was the hardest to catch up on because of essays and book reading but I seem to have gotten more or less back on track. I am so excited for them to go on tour but I'm worried, I will miss them all so much. It will be hard to see them go and I won't see Harry for weeks on end which scares me the most but I have to suck it up it could be worse, they could be off on a world tour and then I wouldn't see them for months on end. I knew this thought will be many of mine in the near distant future for when they do go on a world tour. I winced at the thought, pushing it away. Out of sight out of mind.

The bleeping of the crossing closing in the distance drew me from my thoughts. My gaze shot to the TV to see the train I had been waiting for was just coming into the train station. A smile etching onto my face I stood up and moved closer to where the train would stop as other family members and friends gathered to meet their loved ones off the train.

Being small was a disadvantage in this situation, I couldn't see over the top of everyone I was shifting around trying to see. I heard the screech as the train ground to a halt and the doors opened. High pitched noises came from the people around me as people were greeted off the train. As more piled off the train, the amount of people dwindled to only a few including my self. The last person trudged off the train but not the person I was waiting for. Worry climbed into my system as I looked up and down the platform, analysing everyone's face. Although it didn't have time to settle, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I span around and let out a sigh of relief as my facial expression relaxed and I beamed at my cousin.

She dropped her luggage at her feet and we embraced in a hug smiling. I pulled away as I got too hot we were both wearing coats and gloves so our body heat was higher than usual.

"I am so happy you're here, I've missed you" I almost squealed clapping my hands together.

"I am so happy to be here, I've missed you too" Abby mimicked my tone pulling me into another hug.

We pulled away again and I took a good look at her for first time since I'd been in her presence. Abby was my age a few months older. We were alike in some ways but other wise complete opposites. Like me she was slim with wavy hair and flawless skin. Unlike me her tousled wavy light blonde hair is shoulder length. Her skin always has that perfect sun kissed glow and is taller than me about 5'6 5'7 where as I'm the smallest in the family being a mere 5'1. She has the longest limbs which she always shows off. Can't blame her to be honest although on this chilly day it was an exception as I saw she was covered up in a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Her piercing blue eyes twinkled with happiness and were bordered with long eyelashes which were coated in a small amount of mascara. She was naturally pretty never used too much make up just the essentials.

When we were younger we were inseparable as we had always lived in close proximity to each other but when I moved to London we didn't get to see each other often. We shared the same likes and some personality traits due to being so close. We are practically like twins. A few months ago she decided to transfer to a college in London so she could study a different course and I said that she can come and stay with us until she can find herself an apartment. We've had to convert the study into a small bedroom.

She bent down to pick up her case which had been left stranded on the floor as we greeted. I picked up her other case and pulled the handle out ready to roll out of the station. I flagged down a taxi, Abby watched me, shocked. She wasn't used to the busy lifestyle of a city. Holmes Chapel is quite different to London. When I moved it took a lot of adjusting but its just second nature now.

We bundled into the back of the taxi after shoving all her cases in the boot. I recited my address to the impatient driver before turning my attention back to Abby.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone" I smiled, pulling out my phone to text Harry to let them know we were on our way.

"Kate, I've met Harry dozens of times remember" She spoke, her gaze transfixed on the world outside the window.

"Yeah, I know but you haven't met the rest of them and be warned they can be little crazy so they've promised to be on their best behaviour" I warned. She turned from the window and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You'll see" I replied answering the eyebrow raising.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad" She replied defending them. I laughed inwardly. She was in for a big surprise.

The driver stopped outside the gate to the house, I handed him some cash before stepping out of the taxi to be welcomed by fans and paparazzi. I was guessing the boys wont of been in long then. Knowing the fans and paparazzi probably followed them from the arena where they were rehearsing. I pulled out the cases from the boot with Abby closely following. I sensed the fear from Abby so I grabbed her by the hand and lead the way ignoring them. I clicked the button and waited for Harry to see me on the camera and buzz us in. It wasn't long before the gates creaked open and we slipped in, following the stone path to the front door leaving the screams behind.

_**Sorry for the lack of updates but I've needed to have a break to think about which direction this story is going to go in. But here's the next chapter and I think I have a cool idea so I hope it'll be better than the last storyline. Anyways I'm gonna try and update again tonight maybe, hopefully **____** please review? And thank-you for waiting.**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT!

Warmth engulfed me as I snuggled into the confinements of the duvet, relaxing all my muscles ready to fall into a deep slumber. The mattress sunk beside me as Harry climbed in adding to the warmth, winding his arms around me resting his hands upon my stomach. I turned over so I was facing him, the darkness contouring his face; I had to squint to be able to see him properly. His bare chest rose and fell rhythmically as he gazed at me smiling.

"So was Abby as you remember her?" I whispered even though no one else would be able to hear us.

"Yeah pretty much the same, her hair was shorter and she is a bit taller but apart from that, the same. I think she was a bit shocked at Louis' behaviour though" He chuckled lighting at the last part as I rolled my eyes.

_The front door swung open with the lightest touch, it must have been left ajar. We stepped inside peeling layers off ourselves finally being in the warmth of the house. They all filed out of the lounge one by one. Harry approached us first planting a small kiss onto my lips before hugging Abby and saying how it was great to see her again. All the others approached smiling and introduced themselves. It was going great everyone seemed to be fine and the boys were acting surprisingly well, I wonder how long this would last. I noticed Louis wasn't with us in the hall way. I scanned the room quickly; he was no where to be seen. A few seconds later Louis bounced down the stairs, pushing me out of the way and hugging Abby before she could even grasp what was going on. He picked her up and swung her around as if she was five and shouted "Hi I'm Louis, and we are gonna be the best of friends unless you don't like carrots then this can never work" I looked over at Abby she was in complete and utter shock, her face read it all. I face palmed myself knowing that normality could never last in this house. It was a mad house after all. "Louis what did I say before they got here" Harry responded. Louis set a shocked Abby down before turning to Harry, his brow creasing. "Earlier you said 'Louis don't do anything crazy tonight try be normal for once'" Louis spoke. The words were in a higher pitch as he imitated Harry's voice. "Well don't you think that was a bit crazy Louis?" Harry replied. Louis shrugged. "No that's how I introduce myself to everyone" He spoke still confused at what Harry was getting at and with that he skipped off down the hall singing Barbie girl and disappeared into the kitchen. _

I laughed at what had happened only a few hours ago.

"That boy" I sighed, shifting closer to Harry resting my head on his chest. His arm snaked around my waist holding me. My head rose and fell along with his chest as I listened intently to the beats of his heart.

"I'll miss this" He muttered. I lifted my head to look at him. The darkness left me blind unable to see Harry's face clearly but I could still make out the twinkle in his eye.

"I'll miss this too" I sighed, resting my head back onto his chest, inhaling his natural musky scent. His fingers twiddling with a strand of my hair.

His comment made my mind wander back to what I was thinking about earlier at the train station. I winced at the thought of having to sleep alone at night, not being able to see him everyday. Of course we would Skype, call and text but it isn't the same. My time with them was limited even though they had a few days before they had to leave they will still be busy rehearsing and I still have school. I knew it was going to be hard and will put a strain on our relationship at first but I hope in the end it will also make the relationship stronger.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His husky voice cut through my thoughts abruptly. I smiled at the old saying; I remembered it from when his mum used to say it.

"I'm just thinking about when you are gonna be away" I whispered. He let a gust of wind fall between his lips forming a sigh.

"Let's not think about it until we get to it" He replied, avoiding the subject.

"But Harry we're there now, you leave in a matter of days" I exclaimed, not wanting to avoid the subject we had been avoiding it for too long now and I didn't know when we would get the chance again.

"Well what is there to say?" he asked.

"I just don't want us to grow apart" I whispered. He squeezed me tighter.

"We won't grow apart, I'll have days off so I can visit you or you can visit me. I'll see you in Dublin when you come to see the tour." He reassured but I wasn't convinced.

"But I still wont see you for weeks on end Harry" I argued. Feeling the hot moisture gather in the corner of my eyes.

"We'll Skype and call everyday…I promise" He used the same tone stroking my cheek.

"But it's not the same" I wailed, letting a tear escape. He didn't reply because he knew I was right.

"What if whilst you're away you find someone else maybe one of the dancers who can go with you on tours and stuff." I whispered, looking down as another tear made a winding path over my cheek bone. He caught the tear before he placed his finger under my chin and pulled my face upwards to look at him.

"Now stop it. I won't find anyone else because there isn't anyone else like you. You are the person I am in love with and I plan to be for a very long time. The dancers are just co-workers, like class mates. We get along well but nothing more. I promise you." He whispered. I nodded, knowing the worries hadn't fully departed.

Unexpectedly he pulled away from me, pulling the duvet from him letting the cold air hug my skin. He walked across to the other side of the room and rummaged through a drawer in the shared dresser. He retrieved something flat and plastic but then put something back into the drawer. I furrowed my eyebrows confused of what he was doing.

He cosied himself back into the position we were in before and handed me what I could now see was a CD case.

"I wasn't going to give this to you until we were about to leave but I want to give it to you now. I don't want you to listen to it until we have left but the guys and I were messing around in the studio singing different songs exploring our vocal ranges and we decided to record some and give you a CD of them for when we're away. To quote Niall 'it's so she wont forget about us'" Harry explained as I turned the CD case around in my palm exploring every angle of it.

The white front cover of the case had large black calligraphy scrawled across which I noticed to be Harrys hand writing.

_To Kate._

_To help you remember the good times and to look forward to the good times to come._

_We hope you like it._

_Love your boys._

And underneath each of them had signed their name. I beamed a lump forming in my throat. I turned the case around to where the track names would be but it was blank. I looked at Harry questioningly.

"You didn't think I would give away the whole surprise did you?" he laughed. "The track names won't be given to you until we are about to leave". I then remembered that he had put something back into the drawer and that must have been it. I laughed nodding to show I understood.

"Thank-you" I breathed, placing the CD case on my bedside table, nestling back into Harry's chest. I felt my eyelids starting to droop as I became drowsier. Unconsciousness was pulling me in, I tried to fight against my eyelids forcing them open but they won in the end. I drifted off in defeat as Harry whispered.

"My pleasure"

_**New chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring. Exciting stuff to come! Thank-you for reviewing and what not, I love how much support I have gotten. Please review! It only takes 30 seconds and it doesn't matter how small, they still make me smile insanely. Thank-you for reading much love. Xxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter NINE!

I woke to the sun streaming through the cracks in the curtains darting specks of light onto the duvets and walls. I stretched my muscles and yawned. Harry was still sound asleep next to me; he stirred slightly but drifted back to sleep.

I watched his face as he slept. Admiring every detail. His pink pouted lips were drawn into a small smile, his cheeks flushed slightly red from the heat in the bed. His tousled curls falling into his face. I had the strongest urge to rake my fingers through them. His plump lips all of sudden opened his hoarse voice breaking the silence of the bedroom, making me jump. My heart leapt.

"Kate would you please stop staring at me"

His eyelids still closed a smirk danced upon his face at the fact he had made me jump.

"Sorry" I murmured, turning my head to the bedside table reaching my hand over the duvet to grab my phone.

I heard a multiple of footsteps bombing down the hall towards our room. I had a good guess of who it was. The door swung open hitting the wall with bang. Louis jumped onto the bed, pried his way through the grasp that Harry had around me and relaxed in between us under the duvet quite pleased with him self. A now awake Harry rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"How can we help you?" I asked trying to keep a hold of the duvet, I didn't have much space and if I moved another inch I would be on the floor. He ignored me and turned to Harry.

"You never guess who wants us to be the face of their product?" Louis asked Harry excitedly. His face scrunching up in excitement. I watched as Harry hesitated before answering. He shrugged.

"I have no idea Lou" he replied.

"Okay, okay I'll tell ya" Louis exclaimed bursting with excitement. I waited curious of what it was; this would be something really exciting for the boys to do.

"Nintendo DS want us to be the face of the new game Pokémon Black and Pokémon white" He squealed, clapping his hands together. Harry all of a sudden became completely alert, a grin plastered onto his face. I couldn't believe it myself. I was slightly shocked. They had only just come out of X-Factor and all of sudden they were doing so much. When JLS and Alexandra Burke did all the Nintendo stuff it was about a year after the show and with the boys it's just a matter of months. This was a huge deal and would really put them back out there after X-Factor ready for the release of their single and album in the summer.

"That. Is. Awesome" Harry shouted hugging Louis. Louis hugged back shouting something about getting free DSs' so they hugged a bit more. Practically pushing me out the bed.

"Er hello?" I waved, grabbing their attention to alert them that I was still here and they actually hadn't acknowledged me yet. They both turned their heads towards me still in an embrace and dived sideward's, pushing me further towards the edge of the bed. I lost my balance and tumbled out of the bed, landing with a thump on the floor. The side of my head smacking into the corner of the bedside table. Harry and Louis erupted into laughter but I didn't join in. There was searing pain shooting through my head and I winced. I felt a trickle of liquid roll down the back of my neck. They were still laughing obviously not grasping what had happened. I reached behind and ended the path of the liquid. I looked at my hand, the tips of my fingers holding droplets of blood. I gasped, agilely touching the spot where I had hit my head, flinching as the pressure of my fingers sent a larger pain to ripple through my skull. Harry and Louis had now stopped laughing as Harrys attention turned to me as I gasped again and then to my blood covered fingers. I heard him mutter a fuck as he looked down at me from the bed. I was sat crossed legged against the bedside table. They both scrambled off the bed to my aid. Louis ran out of the room and Harry turned my head to get a look at the cut.

His fingers did what I did softy touching the cut but even the slightest pressure sent more pain through my skin. I hissed and automatically flinched away from his touch.

Louis reappeared with an old towel passing it to Harry standing and watching over us. I think he wasn't really sure what to do. I knew we should have invested in a first aid kit but the boys had assured me that we didn't need one. Now I'm thinking something different. Harry scrunched the towel up pressing it against the cut. Instinctively I moved from his touch as it added to the pain. My head was beginning to feel heavy.

"Kate we need to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding" He told me. Of course I knew he was right but it hurt. I nodded and let him dab the towel against the cut. I grabbed Harrys hand and squeezed as he continued to apply pressure making my head throb.

"Louis can you call the car service I'm going to have to take her to the hospital" he ordered his attention on my head. I heard Louis leave the room hastily.

"Hold it there for a sec" he instructed, as I placed my hand in his place and he got up. Quickly he threw on a hoodie that was flung over the end of the bed and a pair of joggers from the floor, since he couldn't go to the hospital in his boxers. Now that would be a sight. A nice one but I think it would cause a lot of media attention. He stepped into his supras and put his phone into his pocket.

He bent down again to inspect the cut, he moved the towel away which was becoming stained with my blood, I didn't look at it; the sight would make me feel sick. He placed the towel back into place and held his hand out to help me up.

We got down stairs with Harrys arm around my waist guiding me. I was still feeling dizzy and the shooting pain hadn't subsided just got worse.

"Car service is on its way" Louis informed us. "I'm really sorry Kate" Louis added, rubbing my shoulder, looking guilty as ever. I smiled at him nodding showing that it wasn't his fault. Liam stepped out the kitchen holding my Uggs and my coat as I was still in my sleep shorts and vest. I smiled at him as he placed my uggs on the floor for me to step into. He passed Harry my coat who then helped me put it on, zipping it right up. It would be freezing outside.

Abby appeared from the top of the stairs still half asleep. She smiled as she saw us and lazily walked down the stairs.

"Morning ever...Oh my god Kate what happened!" She asked noticing the blood stained towel.

"She smacked her head on the bedside table" Harry replied for me, guilt clouding his face. She rubbed my shoulder just like Louis had whilst Louis filled her in on what was going on.

"Liam can you call Kate's school? And tell them she won't be in today" He instructed as the car horn sounded through the house alerting us on its arrival. I opened my mouth to object and closed it again. I shouldn't be missing anymore school but I suppose this was an emergency.

We waved at everyone before Harry guided me towards the car. The cold air prickled at my bare skin like daggers. We passed Zayn and Niall returning from where ever they had been.

"Oh my god what's happened?" Niall asked referring to the towel still held at the side of my head.

"Louis will explain everything" Harry told them as he helped me into the warmth of the car before sliding in himself next to me, still holding onto the towel.

"London Bridge hospital please" He leant forward to tell the driver where we were going before settling back into the padding of the seat. Keeping his arm around my waist holding me to him, his warmth heating up my cold body as the car rolled off the drive in the direction of the hospital.

_**I thought I would be generous and update for you guys since I've been rubbish at updating lately. What did you think? As of yet I still haven't got any reviews on the last chapter so please review because it makes me think you don't like it. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Thank-you for reading! Much love. Xxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter TEN!

"There isn't too much damage but you may have slight concussion. You will have to get someone to wake you every few hours" The doctor informed us. I looked questioningly over to Harry.

"I'll do it" He smiled. The doctor nodded before tapping something onto the computer. Something about his tone of voice lead me to believe there was something more to come.

"You will also need stitches" the doctor added leaving the room to collect the required tools. My breath hitched into my throat and my heart rate quickened. Stitches? Stitches scared me. Anything to do with needles sacred me and from having stitches before I know they weren't the most pleasant.

Harry POV

"You will also need stitches" the doctor added leaving the room to collect the required tools. _Shit!_ I looked over to Kate, fear licked upon her face. Panic surfacing. I knew she hated stitches and if it wasn't for me in the first place she wouldn't be here.

"It'll be fine okay? You won't feel a thing" I reassured her even though the last part was a lie. She raised her eyebrows at me knowing full well it was lie. She opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut again as the doctor reappeared. She grabbed my hand and squeezed down hard, her nerves getting the better of her. The tears gathering in her eyes. I squeezed back harder to show her I was here. She grimaced as the doctor sat down ready to start stitching up the cut. She looked back to me for support with an expression of fright and worry.

'I love you' I mouthed, knowing it would be enough.

Kate POV

"Come on people. We have places to go people to see" Niall shouted through the house as the last of us gathered around the door for the goodbyes that I had been dreading for weeks. Time had moved so fast, our lives spinning, they are becoming hard to control sometimes. My stomach bubbled with anticipation and my mouth became dry. I fidgeted praying for time to slow down to savour the last few moments with them.

The car horn sounded and we knew that it was time. They had to go for a book signing today and then they would be off to Birmingham for the first leg of the tour.

I approached Zayn first embracing them all in a tight hug, making Louis' a little longer. I could feel myself well up; I breathed deeply hoping to suck the tears back inside of me.

"See you soon alright?" Louis whispered into my ear sensing my mood. I nodded worried that if I spoke that I would burst into tears. As I hugged each one I breathed in their scents wanting to remember everything about them, I didn't want to forget anything.

"I'll miss you guys loads" I admitted, dabbing underneath my eyes as the wetness of a tear escaped, I caught it before it could go any further.

"Oh I think we might miss you as well hard to tell" Zayn replied. I chuckled, nudging him in the arm.

"Look after each other okay?" I instructed as if I was their mum. They all looked at one another and burst out laughing. I knew they would look out for each other no matter what, they were like brothers I had nothing to worry about.

We embraced in another group hug before they opened the door and stepped out towards the car waving.

"Bye!" I shouted. They reciprocated adding an 'I love you' which I shouted back. My heart was beating ferociously; I would miss them so much. I didn't want to be alone in this house; I didn't want to have to keep myself company. I longed to have them back so we could order a Chinese and watch any old crap on the T.V but I knew this couldn't happen. I couldn't stand in the way of their dream, of their career.

I spotted Harry standing at the other side of the hall giving me space to say bye to the others alone. This was going to be hard, I don't even know what to say but knowing that I will have to get used to it because this wont be the last. Goodbyes occur everyday but these surely are the worst.

He smiled towards me, it wasn't a Harry smile. It didn't reach his eyes it was a weak smile. An 'I'm going to be strong' smile. However I didn't smile one of those smiles back because I knew that I wouldn't be strong, I knew I would crumble. And I did.

I ran towards him swinging my arms around his torso, squeezing as hard as I could letting the tears flow freely. He rubbed my back as I held onto him for dear life, I held on with every fibre of my being swearing I would never let go. I nestled my face into his chest soaking up his scent, dampening his new white Jack Wills tee. I sobbed like a child. I lifted my head to gaze up to him keeping my grip around his body.

"I have to go" He whispered, his gaze on me. His face darkened with sadness. The pad of his thumb trailing along my cheek bone, ending the path of tears as he went. My skin tingled where he had touched me, burning with desire.

He leant down his finger finding my chin lifting it up for our lips to meet. His lips were gentle against mine; I locked my arms around his neck, my skin over heating as the kiss deepened. His arms tight around my waist. The kiss was passionate but gentle. His tongue had entered into my mouth and we both battled for dominance. He let out a husky groan before pulling away. I frowned not wanting it to end.

"I have to go" He repeated. I nodded understanding. I unwrapped my hands from the nape of his neck letting him go. We walked together to the open front door. Silence filling the air, there wasn't much to say. I fidgeted with my bracelet as we reached the steps that lead to the drive where the boys were waiting in the car.

"I love you so fucking much" He breathed bending to wrap his arms around me for the last time, his chocolate curls tickling my cheek. I felt him breathe in deeply as if he was smelling my hair and scent.

"I love you too" I croaked between tears. That sinking feeling rumbled through my stomach as he pulled away, our hands remaining entwined. He looked at me again, his eyes dull, his smile fake.

"Have a great time" I tried to smile, he nodded in acknowledgement. The time drew closer I knew any second he was going to walk out the door and wasn't going to return for weeks.

"Bye" he whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead stepping out into the cold, letting the hand that was safe in his fall to my side as he sauntered down the steps. I looked on in shock, feeling achy and sore as if a part of me was missing. I tried to put on a smile and wave but it was impossible it was like this expression was embedded into my face.

The car engine purred and tears fell down my cheeks, unafraid of being shown. I didn't watch the car leave; I couldn't so I went back into the house and closed the door, locking it. It felt like I had closed the door on them. I skulked up the stairs in a lazy manner ignoring everything I passed especially pictures of us all.

I flopped onto the bed rolling onto my back. It was then that my back collided with something with a point as it dug into my back. I reached behind me retrieving it. I looked at it and familiarity flooded my features as I sat up alert, excited. It was the CD case. I turned it over to see if Harry had left what he said he would. My eyes eagerly read the back of the case.

'We hope this is enough to keep you going until we get back. We love you.'

Track list

Isn't she lovely?- Stevie Wonder.

Chasing cars.- Snow Patrol.

Free Fallin'.- John Mayer.

I don't wanna miss a thing.- Aerosmith.

She will be loved.- Maroon 5.

Talking to the moon.- Bruno Mars.

Your song.- Ellie Goulding.

Torn.- Natalie Imbruglia.

The only exception.- Paramore.

Someone like you.- Adele.

Slow dancing in a burning room.- John Mayer.

Use somebody.- Kings of Leon.

Want you back.- Take That.

The flood.- Take That.

Uptown girls.- Westlife.

Barbie girl.- Aqua.

I've got a feeling.- The Black Eyes Peas.

One love.- Blue.

Tik tok.- Ke$ha.

Reach.- S Club 7.

5, 6, 7, 8.- Steps.

The way you look tonight.- Frank Sinatra.

Obviously.- Mcfly.

Animal- Neon Trees.

Firework- Katy Perry.

Angels- Robbie Williams

My eyes wandered over it again taking in the familiar track names of songs that I love including some old obsessions to current favourites, obviously this was just a handful of songs I like but some of these were my absolute favourites, I was astounded and overwhelmed, I wasn't sure what to do. When did they have the time to do all of this? I tried not to dwell on how much time this would have taken them and how the time could have been used to make the album and also the cost instead I tried to be grateful and accept the gift with open arms. It wasn't hard to try as I hugged the case to my chest closing my eyes, smiling. I was anxious to play it. I leapt off the bed and dashed out of the room downstairs to the sound system. My insides were exploding with excitement as I wrenched open the drawer that held the disk in the CD player and then hit play waiting for the unknown to unravel.

_**Hi guys. I know 26 songs is a lot but I made a list and these were the last 26 I got to and then I didn't know which ones to eliminate so I kept them all. Haha! Too indecisive. But anyways I hope you like it. Please review. Thank-you for reading. Much love! xxx**_


	12. Authors Note Two

**Okay so I've had a really great idea for another fanfic. I know you may be thinking well she cant even update regularly with this one but I will assure you that this is only because I have exams in less than 2 weeks and revision and exams (science to be specific) are on the top of my to do list right now. But I do think of OTGDY everyday so I haven't forgotten.**

**But anyway back to the new fanfic. I had this really good idea and I just couldn't wait till OTGDY to start it so I've decided to start it now. But at the moment updates are going to be little by little if not then none till exam period is over.**

**Seriously can not wait till exams are over because then I can focus more on my fanfics but for now you'll have to put up with scattered updates.**

**Anyways I have mentioned about not many updates too much. The whole purpose of this was to tell you to check out my new One Direction fanfic- Dirty Little Secret. So please do.**

**Thank-you for all the support and patience, I know it's really annoying so apologies and if any of you do have exams I wish you all good luck. **

**I love you all.**

**xxx**


	13. Authors Note Three

_**Okay so I'm gonna be really annoying but I am going to have to remove Dirty Little Secret. Not forever just for a little while. I was reading through my plan and imagining how things would play out and there are some bits which don't add up because in the real word the secret wouldn't be a secret if you were in the public eye. So I need to edit it a bit. The secret will stay the same but I need to work it around the story line a bit more and also the idea of a Kourtney being in one direction will also stay the same. The characters will also remain the same. **__**And I will come back to it at some point. **_

_**I like the idea it just needs a bit more work, I hope you can understand.**_

_**As a sorry I will be planning a new story from an idea I had the other day. I just need to work on the idea more and sort out the characters and things and I will try to update this either at the end of this week or early next week.**_

_**The prologue will stay up along with this authors note but the rest will be removed. After time if the prologue does not fit in with the story then it will also be removed but for now that will stay up.**_

_**I'm so sorry to be doing this again like I did with Only The Good Die Young. This is also another thing I wanted to mention. Only The Good Die Young will also be continuing within the next few weeks after my exams have finished. Because it's a sequel I find it harder to write so I don't want to update a half assed version than what its worth so when I haven't got exams in the back of mind OTGDY will continue.**_

_**I will most likely re-post DLS (Dirty Little Secret) after I have finished with OTGDY. **_

_**Thank-you for being so patient with me, I am so unreliable and indecisive so thank-you for bearing with me. Even if it is getting really annoying.**_

_**Much love. **_

_**xoxo**_


	14. Authors Note Four

_**Hello, me again.**_

_**Anyway my new story is up so please please check it out and I promise I will not bail on this one. It is currently named Times Like These but this is only a temporary title. Thank-you again and please please read it and let me know what you think. :)**_

_**Much love to you all.**_

_**xoxo**_


	15. Authors Note Five

_**Hey I'm gracing you guys with another annoying authors note but I just want to let you know that I will be updating Times Like These and Only The Good Die Young over the weekend. I was planning on updating OTGDY in a few more weeks but some very sweet anon who goes by the name of 'h' left a lovely review and its motivated me and really made me want to write more asap so 'h' is you're reading this thank-you, you made me smile like a loon, it really meant a lot to me what you said! -And please come off anon so I know who you are.- **_

_**And for everyone else who has been reviewing and being very patient with my annoying self I am ever so grateful, you are all beautiful people. So this is kind of a thank-you notice. Thank-you for all the support, thank-you for all the kind words and thank-you for reading.**_

_**I hope I can say thanks enough with a really awesome chapter of OTGDY. So thank-you again everyone.**_

_**Much love xoxo**_

_**P.S- Which story do you want me to update first? **_


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter ELEVEN!

I pulled open the lid to my Mac book and signed onto Skype, it was about 7 in the morning but it was one of the only opportunities I got to speak to him. His busy schedule dominated our times together so we usually spoke early in the morning when we both get up and then late at night just before we go to bed. However it means I'm exhausted having to get up early and go to bed late due to the times of the shows but I wasn't complaining it meant I got to speak to Harry twice a day then I was more than grateful. It's been a few days since they left and I was coping well so far. It was easier with Abby in the house other wise I'd of gone crazy by now.

In a matter of seconds a request popped up onto my screen. I instantly accepted and relaxed back into the confines of my duvet waiting for the screen to load. It wasn't long before Harry's beautiful face filled my screen. I could see he was already up and showered where as I was still in the same state I woke up in except my hair had been tamed.

"Hi baby" He spoke smiling at me. Butterflies took flight in my stomach, I was always happiest when I got to speak to him; I found my self forever looking forward to the next Skype session.

"Hi" I squeaked. He laughed at my excitement, readjusting the screen. I could now get a glimpse of were he's been staying for the past few nights. It looked glamorous, way out of the boy's league. I felt sorry for the maid service having to clean up their mess. The four poster bed behind him had sheets flung all over and I could spot wrappers on the floor and dirty cups and plates on the bedside table. I tutted loudly so he'd hear. He turned around and noticed that I was looking at the mess. He instantly moved from his place so he was now sat in front of a window.

"You should be checking me out not my room" he winked, taking a sip from a mug that was behind the screen. I'm guessing it was coffee of some sort to keep him fuelled throughout the long days.

"Nah you bore me today, I was admiring the mess you had made"

He pretended to be offended by placing his hand to his chest and making an 'o' with his mouth but he cracked and laughed at me again.

For some reason this session today felt awkward, I didn't know what to say and neither did he. Talking to each other was as easy as breathing for us but today I was struggling. I don't know if it's because I'm not there with him or because he's not here. I guess having a long term relationship is starting to settle in.

"I miss you" He breathed, staring at me adoringly. I smiled back because I really did miss him. Things around here just aren't same without him or the others. It was eerily quiet all the time.

"I miss you too" I spoke, my voice faltering at the end. We gazed at each other before Harrys voice cut through the silence.

"So what do you have planned today?" He asked me shifting back in his chair to get comfortable.

"Nothing really, I have a class this afternoon and I think Lola, Abby and I are going out for dinner tonight, how about you?"

"Rehearsals, might film a few bits for the Pokémon ads and then we'll probably end up at Nandos tonight"

"No change there then" I laughed, they were very loyal customers to the Nandos food chain.

"Nope Nandos for the win" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh that reminds me we get a day off next Thursday so do you want to come see us for the day in Birmingham?"

"Yes of course" I exclaimed excited at the prospect of seeing Harry sooner than I thought I would. "I'll note it down in my phone" I reached to grab it from its usual place on the bedside table but it wasn't there. I had a good look to make sure I wasn't being stupid but it really wasn't there. I fumbled behind the lamp and under magazines but nothing. Confused I opened the drawers and rummaged around inside but it wasn't there either. I swore I'd left it on the bed side table last night.

"Is everything all right?" Harry's voice emitted from my laptop startling me.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just can't find my…"

"HARRY" A loud voice that I recognised to be Liam's boomed interrupting my sentence. Harry spun round and held up his finger signally he'll give his full attention in one minute.

"Sorry honey I've got to go, tight schedule and all that, love you" He rushed and then his face disappeared as the call was cut off without me even getting chance to say bye.

"Love you too" I whispered as if he was still there. My face drooped in disappointment as I shut the lid and manoeuvred myself from my bed in search of my phone.

xxx

I was starting to panic now I had been looking for my phone for nearly an hour and I couldn't find it. I'd looked upstairs downstairs, in cupboards and drawers, down the back of the sofa but it was nowhere to be found. My phone had my whole diary in it and it worried me that I might have left it in a shop or restaurant somewhere. It had a lot of the boys schedule noted down as well like days off, where they'd be on certain days, etc. If someone has got my phone I could be in serious trouble. Okay so I was going slightly over board, it has to be here somewhere because I had it last night just before I spoke to Harry on Skype.

I jogged up the stairs in direction of Abby's room, tripping on my way not really processing in my mind what was in front and beside me. I knocked on her door and a second later her voice called for me to come in. I burst through the door. She was sat on her bed with her glasses on reading something on her laptop; she looked up upon my entrance, smiling, although her expression changed when she noticed my worried features.

"What's up?" She asked closing the lid to her laptop and standing up, I could see that she was also in her pyjamas. We were the kind of people who enjoyed lazing around in our pyjamas until the last second before we really had to start getting ready.

"I've lost my phone" I rushed my voice dripping with panic.

"What do you mean you've lost it?" She asked warily, her eyebrows rising.

"It's not in this house anywhere I can't find it, I've searched everywhere" I rushed again.

"It has to be here somewhere Kate, I'll help you look" She marched past me and down the stairs. I followed a few paces behind. She turned off into the kitchen and I turned off into the lounge.

"Kate! Is this your phone?" I briskly walked to where she was. She was stood with my phone in her hand and her other hand placed on her hip.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" I took it from her, assessing it to make sure it was in one piece. Relief flooded over me.

"It was on the window sill" She said sounding slightly unamused that it was in such an obvious place and left the room to get back to what she was doing before.

My eyebrows creased with confusion. I had definitely checked the window sill, I must of. If it was on the window sill it can't be that hard to miss. And why would it have been on the window sill anyway? I thought hard about what I had done last night that could of lead me to leaving my phone on the window sill.

Vibrations from my phone pulled my attention away from the growing curiosity to a text from Harry.

**From: Harry Styles**

**I love you.**

I beamed at his affection before hitting reply, forgetting about the phone incident.

**To: Harry Styles**

**I love you too mister.**

_**Okay so this isn't that great but I'm still trying to get used to these characters again after so long. I hope you enjoyed it though and things will get interesting soon, I promise. Please review and I'll try and update quicker. Thank-you for being so patient. Much love xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter TWELVE!

My heart drumming in my chest was audible for miles as I waited impatiently with Hannah at my side. Katie had just finished her set and One Direction were about to take to the stage.

The lights dimmed as the VD rolled at the back of the stage, informing the crowd of the boy's journey. Although their voices were swiftly filling the arena I stared fixated at the stage waiting for them to appear.

And they did as if by magic, they ran through the sweeping doors, their presence electrifying. I had been some what tame throughout the show but seeing them after 2 weeks, I didn't care about upholding any reputation. I rose to my feet my hands in the air, clapping and screaming. The cheering was deafening but they deserved to know that they're loved.

The loud boom of the intro to We're The Kids In America rippled through the arena causing more heartily screams to break out. I caught Harry's glance and he winked towards me before turning to the crowd and belting out the first lines. An overwhelming sense of proud hit me as I cheered on for them.

Seeing them this happy made all the time apart worth while. To see him living his dream was all I needed to keep me going. Although we still had some time to go before they'd be home, I knew they were already in some ways home, on the stage is where they belonged and I wasn't going to keep them from that.

x-x-x

"Hey guys I'll be back in a sec Abby's ringing" I moved away from the group with my phone in my hand, annoyingly vibrating. I left the laughter and the clinking off glasses behind as I stepped outside.

"Hello?" I pressed the phone to my ear, wrapping my coat around my frame to defend myself from the cold night air that had all of sudden fallen upon Dublin.

"Kate! Oh my god, I've been trying to reach you" Abby's alarmed tone barked through the headset, she sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Abby, I've been in the arena so it's been in my bag and then the pub is really lo-"

"Yeah yeah okay whatever" She interrupted. I frowned at the unusual behaviour but listened to what she had to tell me so bad. "I've been trying to get a hold of you because I think someone has broken into the house"

"What?" I hissed, making sure I'd heard her right. Although I knew that I had.

"Did you not hear me?" She replied annoyed. "Someone tried to break in whilst I was out, The lock on the front door looks like it's been tampered with and the window on the door has been smashed."

Her voice was at the background of my thoughts as I tried to fathom what she'd said. My happiness made a dramatic turn. I felt the blood drain from my face at the thought of someone, a stranger walking through my house. It sickened me to my stomach that they might have been snooping through our drawers. They could have taken anything.

Who would want to break in? And why? I dwindled for a second on the thought that maybe it was a fan but it just didn't make sense. And how would the fan of got through the gate? A- They wouldn't know the code and B- There was no one there to let them in, Abby is the only person in the house at the minute.

"Was the gate tampered with?" I asked. She took a minute to answer.

"No"

I didn't get it; if the gate wasn't tampered with then no one can get in.

"Hello?" Abby's voice seeped through my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry Abby, have you been inside? Has anything been taken?" I walked up the street a little more to get away from the chatter and laughter of the pub.

"No I didn't go inside I'm at a friend's house right now so I don't know"

"Okay well just call the police and stay at your friends till we get back, I've got to go and tell the others. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay will do, bye" The line rung off and I hastily ran back to the others.

x-x-x

"Have you called the insurance?" Hannah asked me the next morning whilst we were enjoying a coffee in Starbucks; the boys were recording with the Pokémon team for a few hours so we had some free time. I nodded, slipping a spoonful of foam from my latte into my mouth.

"They said they'd pretty much sort it" She nodded too, content with my answer. This trip wasn't turning out to be what I expected. Disappointment was an understatement. It seems whenever Harry and I are together the outside world tries to tear things apart.

I leant back into my chair in deep thought. The police still hadn't rang yet and Harry keeps making a big fuss that it's driving me crazy. He keeps blurting out stupid ideas like how he should hire a group of body guards to surround the house or that I should tour around the UK with him. His stupidity was going to get him into trouble one day. But the thing that keeps eating at me the most is that maybe this wasn't the first time someone had broken in.

"What are you thinking about?" Hannah asked from across the table, eying me suspiciously. I leant forward placing my half finished drink on the table.

"I'm wondering whether someone has tried to break in before, you know I told you about my phone going missing a few weeks ago and Abby found it but I don't remember putting it there?" She nodded quickly. "Well maybe someone had broken in and taken it. But I don't know why they'd come back again." We sat in silence for a minute both taking in my accusations.

"And also how would they know that no one was home?" She asked, agreeing with my suspicions. I shuddered at the thought of this stranger being in my house twice and having hold of my phone, going through it, knowing every ounce of my life that had been noted into the device. Wait a minute…it was like a light bulb flicked on in my brain, the answer flew at me full pelt and I kicked myself for not realising before.

"Mine and the boy's schedule" I whispered.

"What?" Hannah asked confused, placing her mug next to mine to alert her attention to the conversation.

"Mine and the boys schedule is in my phone, they must have read it and realised that the house would have been abandoned for the weekend." I explained.

"But the house wasn't completely abandoned. Abby's there remember" She responded.

"I know but they knew to come when she was out too" The pieces were starting to fit together all but a few, Hannah grasped onto those too.

"It's all making sense apart from how they got in because of the gate, it has to be someone who knows the code" Hannah concluded. We smiled at each other slightly. Achievement swam through my body.

"But it's only us, Abby, the car service and a few security who know it" I replied in a dull tone as the thought gathered in my mind. We both sunk further into our chairs, our faces dropping, realising that maybe we weren't as close to figuring this out as we thought we were.

"Maybe we should go home early?" Hannah suggested trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. My stomach fell, I had been thinking it too but I didn't want to suggest it at the hopes that maybe it wasn't a necessity but we both knew we had to. The idea of goodbye coming sooner than I expected made my heart throb.

"Yeah I think so, I'll ring the airport to see if we can get an early flight home tomorrow and cancel the one in a few days" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear all the while hiding the sadness that was building up inside.

_**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been on holiday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'm probably only going to be updating OTGDY from now on till it's finished and then I'll carry on with TLT. What did you guys think to 1Ds single? It's amazing right? Anyway please review. Much love xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter THIRTEEN!

"Harry, where are we going?" I whined for the millionth time, studying our surroundings for any hints.

"You'll have to wait and see" He replied over the purr of the car engine as the world whizzed by. I glared at him not liking the fact I had no idea what was going on. "Now humour me and put this on". Satin glided across my palm as Harry handed me the said garment. I laughed at the sight; no way was I wearing an eye mask.

"I am not wearing this" I threw the black eye mask onto his lap. He mocked shock making me giggle before his face softened again.

"And why not?" He smirked, glee shadowing his blue-green irises. I raised my eyebrows disapprovingly; staring at the mask like it was a gun. "Don't you want to be surprised?"

"No" I replied bluntly, pouting before staring back out of the window. Night had fallen upon Dublin not too long ago but already outside was dark. I had to squint to make out houses and signs. The temperature was unusual for this time of year, the night air was still cool but the hint of warmth it had now carried made it bearable to leave without a jacket.

"Kate Lynn Saunders if you not put this eye mask on now then we'll pull over and wait until you do" He replied sternly. I grunted at his idea of a threat, knowing he didn't mean it; he would soon give up and just tell me what was going on.

"Oh really?" I tried, testing his patience, raising my eyebrows for what felt like the thousandth time that night and we hadn't even gone anywhere yet.

"Martin pull over please" To my astonishment in a matter of 40 seconds we were at a complete stand still in a lay by at the side of the busy road, my expression speechless and Harry's one of cockiness, a smug smirk painted across his face.

"Now are you going to wear the eye mask?" He asked again holding it to me, hoping he'd got his way but I was going to stand my ground, I turned in my seat to face him, my knee length purple dress sliding up my leg slightly.

"No" I replied shaking my head. A sigh fell from his lips as he rested his head on the back of the seat staring at the ceiling of the car. I knew I was winning I always did.

As we sat in silence my eyes wandered, taking in his attire for this evening. His body clad in the suit that he'd worn to the Narnia premiere. He had obviously noted that it was one of my favourite outfits on him. My gaze lingered on his newly formed biceps and strong hands. My stomach fluttered as I trailed to his face, his dimples enough to make any girl swoon. His fluffy brown curls framing his face complimenting his features. The blue mixed with green pools were wide with excitement, beaming with life. Twinkling like the stars. How could anyone be anymore perfect than him? I was the luckiest girl alive. I still wonder why me but I try not to dwell on that for too long, instead enjoying what we have.

He slowly began to look at me, our eyes locking. His pleading and mine refusing. Neither of us had the mind to give up yet. Shifting his gaze below my face a smile embellished his lips as thoughts ran through his mind with every inch he took in. I had no clue in what the thoughts were but I was convinced they weren't for repeating.

After his inspection our eyes met again, he seemed satisfied.

"You look so beautiful" He whispered, his hand confidently finding my knee, rubbing softly in circles on the bare skin. The blood surged to the apple of my cheeks and neck dancing the skin a deep scarlet. The butterflies took flight in my stomach and his smile curved into a knowing smirk. This reaction was a familiar one and Harry knew all too well that I would react in such a way.

"So Kate will you please wear the eye mask?" He spoke, his tone soft and inviting, his fingers still lightly tracing the skin of my knee. I knew what he was doing and I wasn't going to give in.

"Not a chance" Harry took a few moments to indulge my answer. His hand glided from my knee along my thigh slipping underneath the hem of my dress lightly trailing his fingers closer and closer to my inner thigh. I jumped slightly, partly shocked at his actions in company of another person.

"Martin can you give us a minute" Harry spoke, deep and affirming as if he'd heard my thoughts. Martin exited the car willingly as Harry's hand slid further up nearing dangerous territory. My skin tingling all over, leaving a burning sensation wherever his fingers touched. By my readable expression Harry knew how I was reacting and played on this, leaning in excruciating slowly I waited patiently for his lips to press to mine, closing my eyes in preparation. After what felt like hours, his warm breath collided with my lips and it would only be a moment until his sweet lips would be upon mine. However the moment never came. Confused I opened my eyes, Harry's mouth inches from mine, his breathing steady, and his warm breath hitting me making me weaker and weaker.

The weaker person within me came alive and I instinctively leant my face forwards, wanting his lips upon mine, I wanted the upper hand but I had to be the weaker one first. However Harry was one step ahead of me and moved his face away so that I no longer felt his breath on my skin. His hand still trailing the contours of my thigh making me go crazy with want and anticipation. I frowned at him; he knew that the weaker I got the more likely I was to give in. And it was becoming harder and harder to stand my ground.

I turned to look out of the window unamused, internally praying that Martin would get back in the car so we can go. I was frustrated with myself for almost succumbing to him.

The touch of his fingers on my thigh had been relieved and I thought maybe he'd given up. I just couldn't help adding to the situation always wanting the last word.

"Stop being such a fucking te-" My sentence was interrupted by his lips lightly trailing the side of my neck just above my collar bone, the spot that always made me weak at the knees. His breath was hot against my skin making it become flushed. One of the many cons of having pale skin. He knew my body too well, he knew what made me tick and he was using it to his advantage.

I kept my head firmly turned away; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I tried to concentrate on what was outside of the car. Dublin was a cute place, although this was my first time here, I sure knew it wasn't the last. I really liked it here; shame we had to leave tomorrow this was only the first day and it's already nearly over. I was brought back from my thoughts by more pressure being added to the soft skin that he had been placing light kisses on before, they were now more harsh and damper. I knew that whilst this was going on my mind wasn't going to wander like it had moments ago. The tingling sensation had returned to my stomach but 10 times stronger than the last, enter the weaker Kate.

I turned my head towards him slightly as his mouth moved against my neck every so often wandering up to my jaw and nibbling there. I threw my head back against the back of the seat and closed my eyes trying to contain the groan that was threatening to escape. His fingers went to my thigh for a second time that night as he pushed the hem of my skirt upwards and stroked my inner thigh further up than before. My mind was going wild, I knew at this point that he'd won; I just didn't want him to stop. His fingers carried on massaging until they reached the lining of my underwear and he began palming me through the soft material. I couldn't take it; I was losing all self control anything he asked me I would do. The groan I had tried to contain tumbled from my lips as I instinctively moved towards his hand. The smirk on his face was present against my skin but I was beyond caring that this was all just a game.

I wanted more, I needed more. My body was demanding more. Somehow my hands ended up on the nape of Harry's neck, my fingers winding in the curls there, pulling his lips to mine and they merged together powerfully igniting sparks as we both fought for dominance. The smell of his cologne and the feel of his rough lips spurred me on further. I swung my leg over to the other side of his body so I was straddling his lap, our crotches grounding together. The kiss was aggressive and alluring, taking me to a whole other level. Our crotches both reacting to the pre-sexual activity. I groaned again, the excitement was unexplainable especially since we hadn't seen each other in so long but it made it so worth the wait.

Hands were roaming along bodies and hips were grinding together all until Harry pulled away, breathless, both of us gasping for air. I thought maybe he was having a second to catch his breath but the second lingered longer than I thought. He was staring up at me, his blue orbs glimmering, that I could just fall into them. My eyebrows were creased, why had it all stopped?

"This was just sneak preview of what will come later on but only if you wear this" His husky tone sliced the silence as he wafted the black satin of the eye mask in front of my eyes. I huffed in frustration now knowing this wasn't going to go any further till later, I internally cursed at the eye mask. I was going to rip it to shreds later but I knew he had more will power than I did when it came to the physical part of our relationship and that I had no chance. All emotion painted on my face was swiftly wiped away as I calmed down from what was going on moments before. He automatically searched for my answer before I'd spoken he liked knowing what and how I was feeling. I guess he came up short so he asked again.

"So will you?" He was grinning from ear to ear with his beautiful smile trying to woo me like usual, it sure as hell was working.

"Okay, fine"

_**Hi beautiful people, hope you enjoyed this chapter;D Please, please review. I've been debating whether to make a Tumblr page for my fics- what do you guys think? Much love xxx**_


	19. Bye

Hi guys! So I am going to be the most annoying person in the world but I'm deleting OTGDY. I love Kate and Harry but I am at a constant writers block and I'm becoming to hate the story and I know it won't be long until I hate the characters too. Some of my recent updates have been okay so I'm going to make those into one shots but change the names. I'm really sorry, honestly I am.

It will be deleted on the 31st of August. 11pm at the latest.

I hope you'll all still read TLT. I do love it!


	20. Authors Note  Tumblr Account

HELP!

Before we get started I made a Tumblr for my current stories a while back so I thought you might as well have it: onedirection-fanficx bearing in mind only TLT and OOR are on there and because OTGDY is practically dead I've taken some of the chapters and turned them into Harry one shots but changed Kate's name so you can also check those out on there.

Also I'd love if you guys would follow me because you honestly give the best feedback, I hardly get any on there, you are the ones that make me smile even though I'm the crappiest person ever and end up deleting most of my stories because I get bored and loose inspiration. There will also be quicker updates on there.

Anyway

Ok guys, I need your help. So I've been doing a lot of thinking and now that I'm in sixth form there is no way I can handle doing two fics at a time so I've decided that I'm going to work on one at a time but this is where I need your help. I have no idea which story is liked the most so I'm going to run a poll to see which story you want me to carry on with.

These are the options;

Carry on writing TLT

Carry on writing OOR

Start a new fic

Which ever one is chosen the fic(s) not chosen will be put on hold until the chosen one is finished, unless I get a sudden undying urge to write a chapter although I must warn this will be rare so choose wisely!

AND ONLY VOTE, I REPEAT ONLY VOTE VIA MY ASK BOX ON TUMBLR. ANY VOTES ON HERE WILL NOT BE COUNTED.

I will close the votes on Friday 30th March so that gives you all of 2 weeks and a bit to vote so spread the word.

So the ball is in your court guys.

HAPPY VOTING!

XOXO


	21. You're all gonna love me

Okay after careful consideration and lots of you telling me how disappointed you are with me and how you really want to continue with the story, someone even said they hated me so

I will continue with this.

But before you all get excited it won't be long, maybe a few extra chapters to try and sum up what is going on. It will probably be crap but because everyone has expressed lovely opinions about wanting me to continue I feel bad for leaving you all in the lurch so I will try my best, and the person who said they hated me for not writing anymore I especially hope you enjoy it.

Plus I don't know when I will write it, it's on my to do list so hopefully soon.

I love you all and I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass.


End file.
